Where is The Love?
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: Saat misi itu dilaksanakan 7 shinobi terhebat Konoha-Suna, “Misi ini akan sangat menyenangkan, Gaara.” Apa yang terjadi selama 3 bulan itu? “3 bulan, dan semua permainan ini akan selesai. Juga kisah cinta kita.” Chek this!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Where is the Love © Uchiha Vnie. chan

-

-

Genre : Romance/Humor

Rated : T

Pairing : ShikaTema, SasuSakuGaa

Main chara : Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Naruto

-

-

Summary : Saat misi itu dilaksanakan 7 shinobi tehebat Konoha-Suna, "Misi ini akan sangat menyenangkan, Gaara." Apa yang terjadi selama 3 bulan itu? "3 bulan, dan semua permainan ini akan selesai. Juga kisah cinta kita." Akankah cinta terjalin dengan mengorbankan perasaan salah satunya? Chek this!

-

-

Warning : OOC -maybe-, OC

-

-

PROLOGUE

-

"Apa???" teriakan-meskipun mustahil keluar dari mulut seorang Kazekage ke lima- memecahkan keheningan pagi yang tentram di Suna.

Tampaknya, teriakan itu memecahkan segala dinding ketenangan, keangkuhan, keteguhan, dan sebagainya, di ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu, mengingat banyaknya tumpukan kertas laporan yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Ok, terlalu berlebihan.

"Tak usah lebay begitu, Gaara," gadis berambut pirang dikuncir 4 hanya menanggapi teriakan lebay kazekage itu dengan tatapan malas dan satu kalimat disertai hembusan nafas terakhir---ups, hembusan nafas berat maksudnya.

"Tapi... Tapi..." Kazekage masih belum sepenuhnya menetralkan emosinya yang sempat meledak-ledak.

"Dengarkan aku, Gaara. Misi ini mudah. Hanya 3 bulan. Izinkan aku pergi. Dan, bersama kau," Gadis itu----Temari, menekankan setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir sexy-nya.

Lalu ia menghempaskan diri di sofa empuk berwarna merah.

Warna yang senada dengan rambut adik kesayangannya. Adik paling keras kepala yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Tapi... Kalau aku ikut, bagaimana dengan desa ini? Bagaimana dengan Suna? Dan segala macam tetek bengeknya?" Gaara masih keukeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Tenang saja, Gaara. 'Kan ada aku," suara yang berasal dari pojok ruangan menimpali. Sosok yang sempat terlupakan.

Cengiran lebar dari sosok berambut coklat ber-make-up aneh itu, semakin menambah kecemasan Gaara, membuat wajah horor Gaara semakin kentara.

"Apalagi kau yang urus. Aku semakin tak mau pergi..." desis sang Kazekage sembil bergidik ngeri, membayangkan masa depan Suna di tangan abangnya itu, "Muka cabul sepertimu, mana bisa dipercaya."

"Heh?!? Kau bilang apa?!"

"Gaara! Kau tak boleh egois!"

"Kau yang tak boleh egois, Temari! Kau tak berhak memaksaku untuk ikut dalam misi ini!"

Keributan besar pun tak terelakan.

"Sudah, cukup. Aku. Tidak. Mau. Pergi. Titik," sang kazekage berbalik, kembali ke singgasananya.

Temari dengan segala amarahnya, mendekati sang adik tercinta, memukul meja dengan sekuat tenaga.

Mejanya retak. Kazekage kehilangan kesebarannya lagi.

"Dengar ya, Gaara! Aku tetap kakakmu! Kau harus ikuti perintahku, atau Teddy Bear-mu itu ku bakar mati-mati!" ancam Temari.

Ekspresi Gaara berubah, memelas, memohon, "Jangan! Jangan lakukan apapun kepada Teddy Bear-ku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya! Ku mohon..."

Temari tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Besok kita berangkat."

-

"Hoooah...!"

"Shikamaru! Yang sopan dong!"

Pagi hari yang cerah di Konohagakure. Rutinitas para penduduk berjalan seperti biasa. Para shinobi yang sedang tidak ada misi, tampak sedang berjalan-jalan, sebagian mengajar di akademi.

Tapi ada yang berbeda. Pria berkuncir nanas. Pria paling pemalas di Konoha. Pria yang tak akan repot-repot bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk sebuah panggilan dari Hokage. Ralat, yang terakhir itu harusnya: AKAN REPOT-REPOT BANGUN PAGI untuk menunaikan panggilan sang Tsunade.

Kantor Hokage masih sepi. Bahkan Tonton pun masih tidur di kandangnya yang nyaman. Sungguh, Shikamaru iri padanya. Saat itu juga, ia berharap dapat berganti peran dengan babi pink itu. Tonton. Bahkan rasa kantuknya sudah meracuni imajinasinya.

"Kau ini, Sakura. Sudah ku bilang, aku masih ngantuk. Biarkan aku tidur," Shikamaru mengusap dahinya yang terkena jitakan Sakura. Untung cuma jitakan, bukan bogem mentah.

"Sudah. Dengarkan, aku punya berita penting," suara wibawa Tsunade membuat Shikamaru kembali terjaga.

"Ada misi untuk kalian berempat," ditatapnya keempat shinobi muda penuh masa depan cerah---minus Shikamaru yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Nara Shikamaru.

Keempat shinobi berbakat itu menatap Tsunade, meminta penjelasan lebih rinci.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, karena aku tak ingin repot-repot menjelaskannya dua kali. Kalian berempat kutugaskan untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misi penting. S-Rank..." penjelasan Tsunade terpotong.

"S-Rank???" Teriak ke-4 shinobi itu, membuat Tonton terjaga.

"Jangan potong penjelasanku!" geram Tsunade, "Ya, S-Rank. Kalian akan ku tugaskan selama 3 bulan untuk menunaikan misi ini di Kusagakure. Dan kalian tidak hanya berempat. Akan ada utusan Suna yang bekerja sama dengan kalian."

"Kusagakure? 3 bulan? Utusan Suna? Siapa?" Naruto melancarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Ku dengar, Sabaku no Temari yang di utus. Oh ya, beserta Kazekage Sunagakure," Tsunade menjawab tenang.

Tapi ironinya, justru ia mendapatkan teriakan tidak percaya dari keempat muridnya itu, "Kazekage?!?"

-

-

~To Be Continue~

LOWONGAN OC:

- Shinobi Kusagakure:

a. 2 Orang Shinobi

b. 3 orang kunoichi

c. 2 orang Missing-nin

- 2 orang pemilik kedai

- 3 orang ninja kriminal kelas S -sekaligus musuh Akatsuki-

**Format lamaran OC: **Nama, ciri-ciri *tidak terlalu ribet*, OC yang diinginkan. Sertakan pula alamat dan no. Hp -? Rasanya yang terakhir tidak usah-. Oh ya, sebutkan chara fav-nya ya! Boleh dari anime apa saja.

***

A/N: Saia kembali publish fic baru, padahal 4 fic saia masih ngegantung di tengah jalan, dan mencoba genre baru. Humor! Yeah! Tapi rasanya, prologue belum terasa humornya, ya! Ya sudah, chapter depan akan saia usahakan lebih terasa.

Dan saia kembali membuka lowongan OC. Ingat, saia membuka lowongan OC bukan untuk menambah review, loh. Setidaknya sudah saia buktikan di fic saia yang lain. Jadi jangan negative thinking, ok?

Setelah terkumpul OC sesuai dengan yang saia harapkan, fic ini akan saia update.

-

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Mind to Review?

**Uchiha Vnie Chan**


End file.
